Making Headlines: The Inside Scoop
by MagicMaker494
Summary: EXTRA EXTRA! Read all about it. When Bella gives guitar lessons to a guy named Zack who is Zane's friend. Zack feels something more with her, as he tries to get closer he may find... a picture? What does it mean and how will Bella cover this one? Could he expose all of the mermaids? Find out, hot from the press!
1. The Begging Of It All

Disclaimer: I do not own H20!

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**

I was walking over to Zane's house, he said he had a friend who wanted to learn how to play guitar. So, I guess that's where I came in. I rang his doorbell and heard it echo through the house, Mr. Benett answered the door and I told him what I came for. He just nodded and let me in, Zane and his friend were sitting in the living room, waiting for me.

This was my first time here, and it's so big! It's huge! it's HUMONGOUS! In the living room were two long couches and three chairs by the fireplace, paintings covered the walls, statues stood everywhere. I looked around there realizing who was in the room. I quickly turned my attention over to Zane and his friend, and he introduced me."Bella, meet Zack, Zack this is Bella." He stood there smiling and shaking my hand. With his great golden-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I knew I shouldn't get distracted from that, I already have a boyfriend.

Before I let my mind wander any further, I pulled out my guitar and showed him some notes. By the time I checked my watch, our session was already over. Zack gave Zane back his Jimmy Hendrix's autographed guitar and left. I started packing up my things when he asked me to stay and talk. I sat back down on the couch staring at him,"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you thought of Zack?"

I paused to think and then said,"He's a nice guy. Very funny too! But I don't have a lot with him, I mean, I do have a boyfriend."

"Right. Speaking of-"

Right away I realized this was a trap.

He continued on,"You know I never meant to hurt Rikki."

"Zane. You kissed Sophie."

"I-" he stopped and then I interrupted him.

"Look." I said firmly."It may of been a mistake, but Rikki can't forgive you. Not this time."

I got up and walked out, waving goodbye to . I went over to Will's house and hung out there for the rest of the night.

**Zane's POV**

Bella got up and walked out the door. Saying goodbye to my dad but not me. I felt like everyone had anger against me lately. I knew I could talk to Nate though. So I called his phone and one ring went by, then another, then another. I decided to call Zack and just talk.

"Hey man," I said acting cool. "Sup." I continued. "Are you free right now, like can we talk?"

Zack responded with a warm, calm voice, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You see. I have this girlfriend, more like ex-girlfriend... I-she-...things got complicated and we broke up. I still love her and I don't know what to do!"

"Ask her to come back." He answered simply.

"You don't get it."

"Then tell me."

I took a deep breath and continued on,"I-well my ex-girlfriends boyfriend's sister kissed me and she saw. I never wanted to kiss her and my ex-girlfriend thinks I did."

"Well, just tell her the truth."

I knew Rikki wouldn't believe that so asked him something else,"What's a good way to say it to someone who might not believe the truth?"

"Have your ex's friends boyfriend's sister tell her."

That might work."Thanks man." I said.

"Hey?" He sort of asked."Is your ex, Bella?"

"NO!" I yelled over the phone.

"Good. Just wondering."

We both hung up and I decided to find Sophie in the morning. Our chef just made spaghetti!

**Cleo's POV**

I was in my room on my new laptop Skyping Lewis,"Hey baby!" I smiled to the camera,"How's school going?"

"Eh." He squinted."It would be better if you were here."

"Aw!" I blushed."Guess what! It's almost our anniversary!"

he smiled at me,"I'm counting down the days."

"Are you coming back for our anniversary?" I asked him.

He just shook his head and frowned. I frowned too! I heard my dad call us down for dinner so I said goodbye to Lewis and shut the computer. I sat down and saw spaghetti in front of me.

**Here's my first chapter.** **I had so****me fun with making everyone have spaghetti. Please tell me what you think and follow to get the scoop! To keep you on your feet, next chapter is on Zack trying to be with Bella, when he finds strange things with her. Zane trying to be with Rikki again, and Sophie having to be dragged over to Rikki.**


	2. Love With A Flop

**Info: The guitar Zack used last chapter, is a real guitar! It's one of the most expensive you can buy. I did that mainly to make Zane sound more rich.**

* * *

**Zack's POV**

It has been a week since my first day with guitar lessons and Bella. I felt something, special with her and I wanted to make the next step. I bought the prettiest card I could find; it was a white heart with red lace all around it. I used only my best hand writing and wrote it in a fancy poem form.

**Love Letter:  
**

**Roses are red, violets are blue. Guitars really like you!  
**

**-I get you.**

I decided to say, I get you. Instead of anonymous because I know her and what she likes, sort of. So I did that and sent it to her.

Each day I bought her heart shaped chocolate and bright colored flowers. Every week I would send her another note with it. I was hoping she would figure out it was me, but I guess she didn't.

**Bella's POV**

Everyday I got a letter on my door and some chocolate. My secret admirer kept starting his letters with, Roses are red violets are blue. He kept on signing with, I get you. I finally figured out maybe it was Will! I brought one of the letters over to him and he just shook his head.

"Sorry." he said."I wish it was me, but it's not. Maybe someone else is writing to you."

"And you're ok with that?"

He said he kind of was. As long as my admirer wasn't my boyfriend he was fine. "I have some time. Want to hang out for a while?"

"I always have time for you."

I asked him what he wanted to do; I offered a movie, game, talk, and his answer was,"Swimming." he smiled at me and continued on."I got a new pair of scuba gear that I wanted to test out with you. Even though it's not for competitions.

"Ok." I smiled back at him, and kissed him on the cheek. I waited for him outside while he got his gear on, when he came out I dove into the water giving me some time to transform so we could start swimming right away.

We swam and spun all around the water. I showed him a new trick I made up and he showed me a new diving technique.

When his underwater, glow in the dark watch beeped I knew I had to go to Zane's. We both frowned and went to our special place to dry off. Mostly me. When I went to Zane's Zack was already there practicing some chords.

"Great job!" I said."You are really practicing."

"Ya!" He smiled back. Zack stood up and asked me something. "Did you like the chocolate?"

Chocolate? OH NO! He's the guy."Look...Zack. I like you, I really do! But I already have a boyfriend."

He loured his head,"I'm sorry. I didn't know...Let's just get onto our lesson.

**Third Person's POV**

Bella taught Zack his first song. Zack was a little disappointed that he couldn't be with Bella. But he wanted to make one last attempt.

As Zane and Bella walked into the guitar walk in closet. Zack opened Bella's bag and tried to sneak in some flowers. When he opened her bag, an album was there.'What's this' he asked himself.

Zack quietly opened it and saw the first picture of Bella when she was nine. She was posing, jumping, laughing, and smiling. Zack kept on flipping through and saw her as a mermaid.

He was shocked. But now was excited to see more. He flipped all the way to the last page and saw the updated version of her, the now Bella. Again, she was a mermaid. 'This must be real!' he thought. Zack snatched the picture out of her album and quickly set it back in her backpack before she noticed. Zack then put the picture in his pocket and said goodbye to Zane and Bella.

"That was strange." Zane said. "I'd never seen him in a rush before. Well I've got to go, bye!"

Bella rolled her eyes mumbling the word,"men." and packed her things. She went out the door without another word.

Zane went to Rikki's Cafe and saw Sophie in one end of the cafe and Cleo and Rikki in the other. He ran over to Sophie and asked to tell Rikki the truth.

"Hi Zane." She smiled. "Am I hired again."

"More like fired. Anyways,I need you to tell Rikki what really happened when you kissed me."

"Simple. You kissed me!"

Zane clenched his hands and spoke louder and meaner."Sophie! We both know what happened, now tell Rikki!""

"Gosh, so much temper." She walked over to Rikki,but said something different. "I'm so sorry." she said acting sad.

"Sorry for what?"

"You didn't hear. Oh no, maybe I shouldn't tell you. Well I am! Zane said I'm his new girlfriend. I guess he dumped you out in the dust." Sophie smirked and walked back to Zane."Happy." she smiled.

"Thanks." Zane said. He went back to his office and Rikki burst open the door."HER!" She yelled. "Why her!"

Zane was confused he didn't get who her was so he said what she thought she meant."I thought you knew Sophie kissed me."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DATE HER!" Rikki turned into a ball of rage. Starting to burn an object near her. Zane acted fast and poured water on her to calm her down. Once she was a calm, cool mermaid. He asked one more thing.

"Who am I dating?"

"Sophie." Rikki pouted.

Zane's eyes bugged out,"Sophie? That little fire-haired witch!"

Rikki laughed. "So you're not dating her."

"NO!" He laughed."I'd rather date an ugly person than her...Sophie was suppose to tell you what really happened. How _she kissed_ **me**. Rikki, I really do love you. You're way prettier than Sophie and an ugly person."

That made Rikki chuckle, "I'm glad."

"Do you believe me?"

"That depends, do you like both of me?"

Zane thought of what she said, what could she mean by both of her? Zane just thought a little long, too long he guessed. Rikki got mad and stood up rushing out of the cafe. Bella walked right as Rikki ran out.

She walked over to Cleo and asked what just happen.

Cleo shrugged, "Zane I'm guessing."

"Zane. I can't believe him!"

They both thought of how sick Ricki must feel inside, after all that pain Zane has caused. It made Cleo so furious she rushed out of the cafe and went home. Bella sure didn't understand that! Cleo can be strange at times, but that should not stop Bella from her life!

**Bella's POV**

I have been feeling bad all day for what I have done to Zack. He has been so kind to me and I just dumped him in the dust by rejecting him! I mean... I do have a boyfriend _and a life_. I also am a mermaid. How could things feel so awful! I didn't quite know what to do. I finally came up with the idea of visiting Zack tomorrow morning.

**Zack's POV**

I stared at the picture of Bella for a long time. My eyes turned red and lips were dry. I blinked my eyes a few times and licked my lips. Still stunned at the sight, I tried to be rational and thought of all of the possibilities.

1. She truly is a fish

2. That was her Halloween costume

3. Her twin sister is a fish

4. She used photo shop

5. Um...

6. Uh... Uh...

...

I wrote them all down and narrowed it down to three; number one,two,and four. Then I went to two; One and two. I came up with a plan, I needed to know what she is or, what she did. I decided to meet her at the pool tomorrow morning... If I show up a little bit late. Maybe she will... you know.

**Thanks for reading! I will now start something for each of my stories, some people that I review will get shout outs. You don't have to ask, just review.**

**Avatar Kat: Thanks SO MUCH for being my first reviewer! That means the world to me for this story AND ANY STORY!  
**

**Guest: I am very pleased you love this story I will continue to make more and put the couple stuff you have said.  
**

**UPDATE: It is always an honor when someone tells you their thoughts on how great they see your story. Thanks to you, I now know other people do like it and I look forward to hear from you.  
**

**Thanks guys ;)  
**


End file.
